Cacería Fallida
by Jaelina
Summary: La mayoría rondaban sobre la cera, el mayor Winchester no perdía el tiempo, admiraba todas y cada una de las mujeres que transitaban. –"Santo cielo, Bela." Dean tuvo qué tragar nuevamente la baba que estaba por caérsele.


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural © Eric Kripke, no lo olviden!

**Pareja:** Dean/Bela

**Advertencias:** Ubicado después del 3x08. Lemon/Sexo Explícito, sólo por si acaso no entendieron el rating. No sé qué otra advertencia dar. xD

**Cacería Fallida**

Estacionado frente a un restaurante-bar en un pueblo vecino de Corpus Christi, Texas. Cerca de la bahía, ahí donde el sol y calor golpean con brutalidad. En el aparcamiento, se asomaba el Impala '67 color negro y llantas enlodadas. Estaban de paso hasta encontrar algún caso, después de una curiosa aunque grata navidad buscaban un lugar menos frío para pasar el mal trago y olvidar lo ocurrido. Dentro de las prioridades para los últimos días de Dean estaba uno de sus mayores placeres: las mujeres.

El sol estaba en su auge de cada día y pasaba de mediodía. La mayoría de las féminas que rondaban sobre la cera vestían pantalones apetitosamente cortos, cortísimos, con camisetas ajustadas o toples. El mayor Winchester no perdía el tiempo, admiraba todas y cada una de las mujeres que transitaban, su mente se perdió en divagaciones obscenas.

–Podría freír un par de huevos en ese ardiente trasero. – Comentó para nadie observando a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ellos a punto de entrar al restaurante-bar, inmediatamente ella se detuvo a medio ingresar en el local para girar y distinguir al admirador de sus nalgas. Los shorts color caqui extremadamente cortos dejaban ver la parte baja de esas posaderas que si no estaban grandes, estaban bien ajustadas y fortalecidas, la piel color bronce se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor debajo de la prenda diminuta.

–Santo cielo, Bela – se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la mujer, no la había reconocido. Otra de sus pelucas, esta vez hacía rol de rubia.

– ¡Dean! Qué gusto me da verte – lo devoró con la mirada de arriba abajo sin descaro alguno para voltear a revisar a su compañero –, y a ti igual Sam – dijo con aire de indiferencia y cierta repudia –. Nunca pierdes tiempo para alagar a las mujeres, mi palabra de aquella charla aún sigue en pie.

Dean tragó saliva, una mujer le había confundido en el campo donde su orgullo pernoctaba con honor, era el Dios del Sexo y su seducción quedó opacada.

–Algún día te cumpliré. Y dime, Bela, ¿qué objetivo sobrenatural te trae por aquí? ¿Talismanes? ¿Antigüedades fantasmales? ¿Libros de brujería?

–Por favor, Dean. ¿No lo ves? Estoy de vacaciones – hizo ademán con las manos resaltando su ropa y sus gafas para el sol. Dean no lo había notado, pero el sujetador rojo aferraba sus senos para no caérseles, redondos, altos, ligeramente separados y también bronceados. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en aquél lugar? Dean tuvo qué tragar nuevamente la baba que estaba por caérsele.

–Sin embargo no dejas las costumbres – señaló el diminuto talismán que le colgaba de un hilo, un pedazo de hueso, nada significativo que pasa por cliché tribal que hoy en día es muy fashion. Recorriendo la mirada hacia abajo, de la cadera derecha sobresalía un tatuaje con estrella y otros detalles. Esta mujer podía convertir artilugios y símbolos rústicos para recrearlos, modernizarlos a su antojo y decorar su belleza femenina.

–Debo protegerme las veinticuatro horas del día. En este oficio nunca se está seguro, y mucho menos una mujer como yo.

–No lo dudo – fue lo único que pudo decir Dean. Aquella ingrata mujer le quitaba el aliento. Debía hacer algo para dejar que le cayera la baba como cascada, ninguna mujer humana se le escapaba, de eso no había duda, y ésta tenía qué caer para poder dormir en paz. El nuevo objetivo de Dean Winchester en este pueblo fue establecido, le gustaba la idea de _cazar_.

Bela siguió su camino, seguía en el comercio de objetos para alejar fantasmas y amuletos para proteger a los clientes.

–Vamos, partimos pronto al siguiente pueblo si quieres – decía Sam para relajar a su hermano, se notaba que estaba algo tenso, no desviaba la mirada de donde había entrado Bela.

–No, Sam. Me está gustando este pueblo – y se tocó los labios con la mano, para Dean Winchester era difícil planear algo con anticipación, por lo que las ideas de seducción ante una fiera de gran capacidad como ella sólo saldrían en el momento oportuno.

Por la noche asistieron a un establecimiento nocturno, el más famoso del pueblo. Bela de vacaciones no se limitaría en ir a lugares de segunda. Ella ya estaba ahí, aún con su primer trago y un hombre de poco menos de 30 años, caucásico con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones claros, nada que le hicieran competencia a su mirada verde oliva. Dean se deshizo de su competencia con el mismo truco gastado y barato de ser un agente federal y entrevistar a la _señorita_ para recabar información. A Bela le pareció que Dean al fin había aceptado la oferta tan tentadora que le había propuesto y se humedeció los labios con sólo imaginar que tan prometedora se veía su noche.

Las horas pasaron con alcohol y en retos de juegos de billar. Bela y Dean concluían en empate el número de juegos ganados y a ninguno le pareció después de varias disputas que no llevaban a nada. La tensión entre los dos comenzaba a ascender tras el fracaso de ambos. La vanidad de Bela y el orgullo de Dean se debatían y el alcohol les empezaba a nublar la razón. Frente a la mesa de billar las miradas de ambos se mantuvieron uno contra otro, quedando a centímetros de distancia, la oportunidad de los dos estaba ahí servida en bandeja de plata para perderse en el libido. Al pagar la cuenta de todo el alcohol las palabras escasearon, Dean llevó directamente a Bela al lugar donde se hospedaba.

Al llegar al cuarto de hospedaje de la fémina en un hotel cinco estrellas, Dean no dudó en esperar a Bela sentado en la cama king size mientras ella se tomaba tiempo en el tocador. Adiós a los kilos de maquillaje, bienvenida la crema refrescante, un rápido enjuague bucal, un poco de delineador para ojos y labial sería suficiente para terminar la noche no sin antes un poco más de su personal esencia, estaba segura que el hombre lo había percibido como un olor sumamente seductor.

Dean no tenía idea de por qué Bela tardaba más de cinco minutos en el tocador, comenzaba a dudar de esta cacería personal hasta que la mujer se dignó en salir, se notaba un poco más sobria, pero en realidad no se encontraba ni cerca de estarlo. Tragó una bocanada de aire antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos, se arrastró voluptuosamente hacia Dean hasta palpar sus labios lenta y suavemente, ligeros movimientos entre cortaban la respiración de ambos.

Bela probó aire nuevamente y se sentó sobre su compañero de cama con fuerza para posar sus manos sobre sus hombros. Cogió unos instantes para ver los ojos verdes, aquellos que reflejan soledad y dolor en el corazón, su alma se estremeció al sentir empatía por este hombre, tendría que oprimir esta sensación para continuar, no le demoró mucho tiempo conseguirlo.

Bela prosiguió con los ósculos con mayor fuerza, esta vez atacaban las manos, Dean tomó con la diestra los cabellos castaños, y con la zurda sujetaba la espalda de la fémina para que ella no cayera, la sostenía con fervor. Ella sólo se limitó a acariciar con los dedos de ambas manos las hebras del hombre, suaves y cortas. El primogénito Winchester comenzaba a devorar la boca de Bela, ella se sintió sofocada y el calor comenzó a subir a sus besos, la estaba calentando de verdad, no podía permitírselo, era aun temprano para llegar a ese nivel, en definitiva, Dean la prendía.

La mano que acariciaba la melena castaña había comenzado a descender sigilosamente rozando con los dedos la nuca, tocando la suavidad de la espalda para ir hacia delante, Bela gimió, la derecha de Dean había alcanzado su pecho para tomarla en su mano apretando suavemente. Él dejó los labios de ella para pasar al cuello, y hundirse entre este y su hombro. La besaba con empeño y astucia, sus labios se posaron ahí por un par de minutos mientras ella retomaba con impulso los cabellos cortos, los apretaba y deseaba a su dueño.

Winchester siguió lamiendo hasta llegar a la parte alta de los senos, aun seguía frotando su palma ahí. Observó con ambas manos las manzanas del Edén mientras ella se retorcía de placer con la frente al techo, era casi imposible poder abrir los ojos en este nivel de éxtasis. Dean la recorrió hacia atrás desatando los pequeños nudos del bikini en la espalda y el cuello. Quedó despojada de su diminuta prenda que le protegía del pudor. Él volvió a saborearle los labios, ahora tomando entre sus dedos el pezón derecho, mientras que su diestra tomaba la espalda completamente desnuda. Ella besaba y gemía, besaba y gemía, ¡cuán difícil le era respirar! Dean la torturaba de una manera en que nunca se imaginó creer que podría hacerle sentir.

El hombre se excitaba con esos gemidos y apretó entre sus dedos el pezón con tanta fuerza que Bela se sumergió en dolor y placer, en un grito sordo hundió su rostro sobre los hombros masculinos, Dean dejaba una perversa y ligera sonrisa entre sus labios. La separó de sí mismo y la tendió sobre la cama, sin esperar la volvió a besar, no mucho para recorrer con sus labios la piel en el cuello dando paso a la clavícula; mientras su mano acariciaba su pierna, sus grandes dedos masculinos y gélidos en la ardiente piel femenina la hacía temblar. Los labios de Winchester volvieron a bajar nuevamente, comenzó a succionar un pezón, lo inspeccionaba con la lengua una, dos y tres vueltas, para apresarlo entre los dientes, Bela se mordió el labio inferior, ya no le dolía, deseaba que siguiera apretando, que la siguiera succionando. Dean repitió con el otro pezón, ella se perdía en esas mordidas, él le proporcionaba tanto placer, y sus labios volvieron a bajar, tocaron el tatuaje, recorría el circuito con la lengua, besaba el sello delicadamente, lo respetaba y rendía tributo con sus ósculos.

Dean tomó aire unos momentos, comenzaba a ganar calor, Bela aprovechó para devolverle el favor del placer, se incorporó para darle un beso sencillo para recorrer su piel, sus músculos sólidos del pecho y brazos le apasionaron desde antes de verlo desnudo, lo observó y con las manos lo recorrió cada rincón. Su vida de cazador le proporcionó el cuerpo de un hermoso Hércules.

Sus ojos se encontraron y para reafirmar su encanto, Bela se apoderó de los pantalones de Dean para desabotonarlos a paso firme, antes de bajarlos totalmente acarició las nalgas, firmes y fuertes a juego con las piernas. Tiró del pantalón y frente a ella la tela del bóxer apresaba la rígida erección. Lo contempló y acarició, Dean soltó un gemido sordo y cerró los ojos para sosegarse un poco. Bela lo seguía viendo, y pasó un dedo nuevamente sobre el miembro, Dean disfrutaba los ligeros roces que le propinaba el delgado dedo de ella, tan suaves que le hacía aumentar el deseo sexual, su órgano palpitaba y anhelaba salir de esa opresión, pedía a gritos su debilidad, la carne. Bela comprendió los gritos sordos y lo liberó, siguió acariciándolo con las suaves manos, la virilidad seguía irguiéndose aún más, Dean se mordió el labio inferior y tomó los cabellos largos de Bela, le acariciaba la cabeza, y ella lo sorprendió con su lengua en el bálano, lo recorrió y lo envolvió en su néctar bucal después apresarlo en casi su totalidad mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus turmas. Ella siempre se atrevía, no se limitaba, su deseo por la carne es tan grande como la de Dean y él comprendió que esa noche sería diferente.

Un par de minutos después Dean la separó de él mismo.

—Quítatelo todo, ya — ordenaba suavemente Dean mientras acomodaba una silla para sentarse. Bela aceptó, se despojó de los pantalones cortos y de la última prenda sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y esperó, pero él no se movía y mientras, sus ojos brillaban con tanto deseo que la cautivaban y le robaba el aire. Entonces ella comprendió, comenzó a masajear sus senos, a endurecer sus pezones, y se acomodó en la totalidad de la cama. Uno y dos dedos, se los lamió mientras su mirada se batía en guerra con la de Dean, bajó su mano y sus dedos recorrieron la entrada, separó las piernas y sucedió, los dedos pasaron de los labios y envolvieron el clítoris, cinco, seis, siete u ocho vueltas, se los volvió a la boca, retornaron y frotaron la punta, estaba caliente, pronto húmeda.

Bajó más la mano e introdujo un dedo completo, pero su sorpresa fue que Dean ya le estaba ayudando con otro dedo. Él saboreó el sabor de la secreción de Bela en su dedo y lo llenó en su jugo bucal, mientras ella seguía masturbándose, Dean acarició la entrada, y luego volvió a bajar, Bela abrió los ojos como platos, ¡¿era posible que la mente de este hombre fuese aún más lejos que la de ella?! No se equivocó, el dedo masculino seguía acariciándole y la piel femenina comenzó a sudar frío, su mente daba vueltas, a estas alturas no tenía idea de lo que era capaz de maquinar Dean Winchester, nunca antes había sentido esa emoción, le invadía el miedo y su corazón aceleraba. Él volvió a humedecer su dedo con la lengua y la asaltó lentamente, Bela dejó de tocarse y dio un gemido fuerte y profundo, no podría definir la mezcla de sensaciones que le hacía sentir, Dean se percató y acercó su lengua al clítoris, la frotó sin piedad mientras comenzaba a trabajar con el dedo, Bela ya no podía controlarse, era él quien la dominaba, deseó volver a tener el control de su cuerpo y se dispuso a masturbarse nuevamente con manos temblorosas, su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración se agitaba, estaba a punto de experimentar un nuevo orgasmo. Dean la liberó en cuanto la mirada de ella se perdía, había logrado su cometido.

Dean la dejó recostada con las piernas tan separadas como pudiera Bela, la contempló, acarició la húmeda vulva y ella recuperaba la conciencia, volviendo al juego de los besos. Tan lista como estuvo para el siguiente asalto adquirió fuerza y con las esposas debajo del colochón sujetó las muñecas de Dean, tenía derecho a reclamar la revancha. Él dibujó una mordaz sonrisa en sus labios, sus manos no podrían tocar la húmeda piel femenina. Bela se colocó en todo lo largo de la erección en una sola embestida, se dejó así unos segundos, moviendo ligeramente las caderas en círculos acarició el pecho masculino, los pequeños roces de sus órganos les hacían dar gemidos ahogados. Bela se agachó por completo, piel contra piel volvió a besarlo inicuamente, Dean deseaba tocarla toda, sus rincones, sus cabellos, movía los dedos tratando de satisfacer su deseo y ella se lo negaba, una endemoniada mujer lo estaba sometiendo.

Bela volvió a empalmarse sin resignarse a que la punta de Dean la dejara, retomó los movimientos circulares y esta vez se tentaba a sí misma, se erizaban sus pezones, y manoseaba su vulva con la erección dentro de ella. Los ojos de Dean brillaban con lujuria, el espectáculo que le proporcionaba Bela era de admirar, tenía sus propios trucos, y ella aprovechó para acariciar los testículos por debajo de sus nalgas, Dean no podía creer lo que sus verdes oliva veía, esta mujer superaba sus expectativas, ella también gozaba, su rostro perlado y sus ojos en blanco mordiéndose el labio, esos senos moviéndose frente a él. Entonces ella comenzó el vaivén, el miembro de Dean se desplazaba en ella, ardía el placer con el panorama en el que ella misma se embestía, era inevitable, la mujer le prendía y él liberaba su semilla dentro de Bela Talbot.

Una bendición del pecado, no envidiaba a los siete grandes demonios si él mismo disfrutaba del sexo sin la necesidad de que lo poseyeran; ni rezaba a Dios para alcanzar el cielo en el orgasmo. Que se jodan ángeles y demonios con su cielo y su infierno, los hombres disfrutan de sus placeres sin culpa y miedo por el averno; y sin que Dios se fastidiara porque disfrutaban la práctica de la creación para llegar al paraíso prometido. Dean Winchester era el hombre que envidiaba toda creación celestial y él, sólo se mofaba de estar en la Tierra.

Bela emergió de su abstracción para levantarse de la cama y entrar en la ducha, Dean comenzaba a sospechar, conociéndola tramaba algo para burlarse o ponerle una trampa, no estaba lejos.

– ¡Suéltame ya! – gritó intentando despojarse de las esposas, sabía que era inútil, sin nada cerca de sus manos, los taburetes vacíos no le hacía gracia. Bela le ignoró y Dean siguió gritándole maldiciones intentando ofenderla sin conseguir nada a cambio.

Al cabo de 10 minutos salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, no soportó más los gritos y tomó un trapo para metérselo en la boca y que callase de una buena vez.

–Calladito te ves más bonito, Dean Winchester.

Se quitó la toalla que tenía cubriéndola y la arrojó encima del hombre. Se arregló frente a él que seguía atado a la cama, secándose el cabello desnuda, acomodándose el sostén, la braga, unos ligueros que agarraban las medias oscuras, ¡lo sabía! Tomó un traje completo con falda corta y blusa sin ponerse el saco por el calor. Una base de maquillaje, polvo compacto, perfilador negro que acentuaba aún más su mirada y labial retocando su boca. La maldita zorra se iba del pueblo ya mismo. Tomó la maleta que ya estaba preparada con anticipación y se acercó a Dean para propinarle un beso muy seco.

–Adiós, bombón.

Dean se irritó, ninguna mujer en la Tierra podía hacerle eso a Dean Winchester cazador de demonios, de fantasmas, de poltergeists y cualquier ente sobrenatural que acechara sobre el mundo del hombre. Juró venganza.

Alrededor de tres horas después Sam llegó a la puerta de la habitación tocando y gritándole.

–Dean, Bobby llamó, tenemos un caso a dos días de aquí. ¿Dean?

Al no escuchar respuesta lo más evidente fue que Sam se propusiera a arrojar la puerta, al encontrar a su hermano lo contempló. Una mujer se había burlado de él, trazó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pocas veces alguien llegaba a humillarle a tal grado, poco después desató las esposas, pero seguía burlándose con su sonrisa.

–Dean el casanova burlado por… ¡Bela Talbot! Esa mujer tiene agallas para poder hacerte esto.

–Deja de reírte y déjame sólo para asearme un poco – mostraba molestia en su voz, sus ojos lo mataban.

–Te espero abajo.

–Gracias.

El Impala salió del aparcamiento del hotel dirigiéndose hacia la carretera, encaminándose en su destino buscando los demonios que se liberaron en aquél entonces.

**~FIN**

**N/A:** Well, es mi primer fic en el fandom, la verdad la pareja no es muy de mi agrado, soy una empedernida del slash (yaoi) pero lo hice para un concurso de lemon (¡aún no dan resultados pero me han dejado publicarlo!) y como recién terminé de ver las 4 seasons... Dean quedaba dentro de los pecados en los que podía escoger (gula o lujuria) pero Sam me pareccía demasiado inocente para hacer Wincest, ¡bendito personaje! Acepto quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, críticas constructivas y _kyaaaa_ (nunca faltan, creo). ¡Acepto todo! Pero dejen review, onegai. YOY


End file.
